victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trina Vega
"Trina" Vega is Tori Vega's older sister and serves as one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. Trina is one year older than Tori, and she is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts High School. She is portrayed by Daniella Monet. Biography Season One In Pilot, Trina is very upset that her partner for the annual showcase at Hollywood Arts High School is André, who is a tenth grader. Trina becomes worried, as there are going to be important talent scouts and musical industry workers at the show. Trina kicks Ian out and insists that Tori helps her and André with the song that she will perform, Make It Shine. While working together, Tori and André form a fast and friendly friendship despite Trina driving them insane. Tori skips school to attend the showcase with her parents. The family is called backstage, before the performance starts, only to find out that Trina's tongue has swelled due to an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle that she drank, which was said to help her sing better. Lane asks if anyone can take Trina's place. André assumes that Tori can, because she had listened to the song many times during rehearsals throughout the week. Tori first refuses, but is forced by André. She slips into a fancy dress and is forced onto the stage. Seeing nothing to lose she decides to sing. Trina watch Tori's performance impressed. In The Bird Scene, Tori and Trina go to school, excited to find the list of play roster for the new semester. André had suggested that Tori try out for the lead of Tori in "Moonlight Magic", a play Tori had originally worked on with André. This left Trina in complete shock, as she thinks of herself as a brilliant actress. In Stage Fighting, Robbie develops feelings for Trina after they audition together for a "World War II" play. The scene included a kiss which Robbie mistakes for a real, romantic kiss, although it was clearly just a stage kiss. Robbie starts to assume that Trina is also attracted to him, stating that "they like each other", and assumes that they are dating. Robbie kisses Trina at lunch, which leaves her in such shock that she spits skim milk in his face, which he hoped to be soy milk. Cat gets tired of Robbie trying to go out with Trina, so she explains to Robbie that you can't just assume that you are dating from a stage kiss. She also explains that you can fake passion through acting, which she demonstrates by kissing him. It doesn't work, as Robbie is now interested in Cat; he asked Cat to meet his parents directly after the kiss. This also proved that Robbie's feelings for Trina were in no way true. In The Birthweek Song, Tori is having a hard time finding a present for Trina, since it's almost her "Birthweek." She calls it a "Birthweek" because she thinks a birthday is not enough of a celebration. She tried getting suggestions from her friends, but their suggestions weren't good. She also tried to get Trina the shoes she wanted, but turns out that Trina already bought them, and on sale. So André suggested that she writes and performs a song for her on her birthweek. When the big day came, Tori sang You're The Reason. After performing the song, Trina asked where was her present, which made Tori furious and tell her the real gift. So she rushed everybody outside in the pouring rain to talk to her personally. When Trina said that she failed in getting her a present, Tori gave her a flash drive of the song. The next day, Jade let Tori drink garbage coffee. Then Trina walked in and told her that she sold the song to her friend's uncle, who owns a record label, used the money to buy a hat (which she now considers as Tori's present), and got to record the song professionally. Tori ended up being furious, and giving Trina the garbage coffee. While recording, the producers found out that Trina wasn't the real vocalist. Trina fixed the problem by calling Tori and André to go to the studio. While Tori was recording the song, the producer gets a call from his friend and, is later revealed that he (the producer's friend), played the song for Beyoncé. The producer said that she freaked out to the song and she wants her to record it professionally. So the producers quickly leave, leaving Tori, André, and Trina at the recording studio, with the lights off. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina starts a one-woman show called "Trina!" and hires Robbie to be the reviewer. Robbie sees a preview of the production, which turns out to be bad much to his previous assumption. Even though Robbie is a journalist, and took a pledge to write true reviews, he is forced to write an excellent review of Trina's show. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina goes insane, by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. When Robbie takes André's advice, which drives Trina even more insane, by throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes positive feedback, portraying the show as a funny comedy. Trina performs to a full house, and the audience perceives her show as hilariously funny. In Tori the Zombie, Trina calls a doctor, and Cat calls the glue company after Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which stated by Trina, "is an industrial cement." The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal. On the way there, Trina and Cat face many obstacles. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come offstage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, in which Tori goes back onstage. In Robarazzi, Trina is completely absent. In Survival of the Hottest, A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon, drive the truck into another space, and let them out. They start to get thirsty and Tori finds out that Trina had a bottle of water the whole time and is angry that she didn't share it. When Cat opens the door of the RV, Trina gets out happily. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Trina and Tori are on a flight from San Diego to Los Angeles. Trina goes to the first class area to use the restroom even though she isn't allowed to. In the process of climbing over Tori, Trina doesn’t realize she's waving her butt in Beck's and André’s faces (that are on a webcam), causing them both to yell out in fright and shudder in disgust. When Trina leaves, the young boy who had been irritating Trina the entire flight leans over and comments that Trina is a freak, but hot. However, he believes that Tori is hotter. Tori rolls her eyes and shakes the child off. When Trina gets back, she gives Beck and André another view of her rear, making them shudder again. She excitedly tells Tori how she saw Perez Hilton and took his camera so that she could return it, claiming she "found" it. By doing this, she hopes to make him so relieved that he puts it in his blog, which would automatically make her famous. In Beck's Big Break, Trina is absent. In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Trina is again absent. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina has a newly smooth feet that many of her fellow students are eager to feel, and Robbie wonders what's happening. He later goes to the Vega's house and discovers that Trina is using exotic fish to nibble away the dead skin on her feet, making them smooth. Robbie eventually uses them to treat his feet as well, paying Trina for it. Robbie is now also getting attention at school for his smooth feet, and André wants his feet smoothed as well. André also gets the treatment at the Vega's house. Then, Beck and Jade soon get their feet "smoothed" too. In the last scene of the episode, Tori and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. Trina is shown vomiting inside a plastic bucket. In Freak the Freak Out, Trina answers Tori's phone when the school's hottie, Mark McCallan, calls to ask Tori out. Since Tori was washing her hair, Trina tells him Tori has plans, but she is hotter and free on Friday, so he asks Trina to play glow-in-the-dark mini golf on Friday night. When Tori finds out, she gets mad and tries to bludgeon Trina with their Dad's new camera stand until their dad intervenes. He tells Trina she won't be able to go out Friday night because she's getting her wisdom teeth out on Friday afternoon. Tori laughs until her dad says that she'll have to take care of Trina since he and their mom will be in Santa Barbara all weekend (so they can't take care of her). In Hollywood Arts, Cat tells everyone (despite bored looks on her classmates' faces) that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club in Los Feliz, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. Tori wishes she could go, but tells them she has to spend her weekend taking care of Trina. Taking care of Trina after her wisdom teeth are taken out proves to be difficult. Trina is constantly moaning in pain and refuses to take her antibiotic medicine, let Tori ice her jaw, or flush her gums with salt water, which constantly ends up with them fighting. At last, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz are taking care of Trina because they lost a competition with Cat and Jade. In Rex Dies, Trina appears in the last scene dating Lendle because Tori tricks hera into thinking that Lendle is a "super-hot guitar player" and not a loser. In The Diddly-Bops, Trina is angry because Tori didn't invite her to join "The Diddly-Bops". Then, she chase a musical producer singing You're the Reason. In Wok Star, Trina and André pretend to be a non-existent diva celebrity named Jackie Bonet and her bodyguard to help Jade. In The Wood, Trina and Robbie, who are rejected from being in the reality show, get into an argument that gets Festus injured, and as a punishment, they get a job at The Grub Truck filling in for Festus. In A Film by Dale Squires, Tori mentios that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Trina is once again absent. Season Two In Beggin' on Your Knees, When Ryder Daniels asks Tori to go out with him, Trina and Jade warn her that Ryder has a bad reputation, but Tori tries not to believe them, and invites Ryder to her house for sushi. While Ryder leaves the room for a minute, Trina convinces Tori to look through his text messages and discover more about his reputation. In Beck Falls for Tori, Trina is absent. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month. Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When Tori learns from André that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance. Trina says that if she can do it, Tori can stop being her assistant. On the next day, in Hollywood Arts, Trina asks for Tori and demands her to answer her phone because it's Lendle and he wants to be her boyfriend. Trina tells Tori to tell him that she died. Tori did as told and Lendle asks her out. Trina confronts Lendle because she got mad that he hit on her sister after she died for 10 seconds. At last, Tori wins the competition. In Tori Gets Stuck, Sikowitz tells Trina that she needs to be a more convincing actress when she fakely coughs for her role as the girl with tuberculosis in Steamboat Suzy, so she goes to every extent to prove herself to Sikowitz. When Trina visits Robbie at the hospital, she hears a man with tuberculosis coughing. She and Cat go to his room so that Trina can record the man's coughing voice. After being too close to him, Trina catches tuberculosis for real, and Sikowitz believes Trina has improved greatly and does not believe her upon telling him this, saying that if she believed it, the audience would too. In Prom Wrecker, Trina wants to be Prome Queen with a help from Sinjin, though as payment she has to be his date at the Prome (Tori's name for "Prom"). In Locked Up!, Trina and the gang get into Yerba's prision. In Helen Back Again, A new principal, Helen Dubois, comes to Hollywood Arts because Principal Eikner announces that he is resigning, tells all the students that they must re-audition. When the re-audition is over, Helen kicks out Tori of Hollywood Arts, supposedly because she's "irritating and talentless". However, when the Hollywood Arts gang (not including Jade) confront Helen, they discover that there was a mix-up; Tori was mistaken for Trina: Trina's the one being kicked out of Hollywood Arts, not Tori. Tori wants Trina to stay at Hollywood Arts, so Tori, Robbie, and André make a plan: they have Trina go to school early, before Helen. Then, Robbie, dressed as a mugger, pretends to rob Helen. When Helen yells for help, Trina uses her karate skills to attack Robbie and save Helen. While Helen is explaining to Tori what happened, André drags Robbie's unconscious body away. Due to Trina saving Helen, Helen decides to let Trina stay at Hollywood Arts. However, Trina believes Helen let Tori stay, still not realizing she was the one getting kicked out. In Who Did It to Trina?, Tori directs a play and is forced to cast Trina as the major lead (because Trina took her doll and told her she would only give it back if she could be the lead.) On opening night, Trina's harness breaks and she falls, and the set crashes down on her. Questions then arise about whether the mishap was truly an accident or intentional. In the end, Robbie and Rex are shown talking in their bedroom, and it is revealed that the actual person who cuts the wire is Rex (with Robbie having to cover it up). Rex cut the wires to get back at Trina for punching him in the face before the play started. In Tori Tortures Teacher, Trina runs into a hot senior named Shawn, who she tries to make a pizza for to impress him. She and Cat take a frozen pizza from the Vega residence and disguise Trina as a pizza delivery girl. The first time, he refuses to eat it because he is allergic to bell peppers; and the second, Trina finds out he has a girlfriend. She gets mad, and ends up throwing the pizza against the wall. In Jade Gets Crushed, Trina is absent for the 6th time. In Terror on Cupcake Street, Trina is part of the performance in the float. In A Christmas Tori, Trina gets a giant Christmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, even though she says she still hates him. In Blooptorious, the cast of "Victorious" is interviewed. Season Three In The Breakfast Bunch, When Tori, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck and Jade are in detention, they decide to call Trina and have her sneak tacos into Tori's locker. In The Gorilla Club, Trina buys a pair of 10-inch Fazzini platform heels and has trouble walking in them. Later in the episode she decides to go jogging in them and gets severely injured. In The Worst Couple, When Beck and Jade start a fight, she decides to flirt with Beck. In André's Horrible Girl, Trina overhears André and Tori talking about Hope Quincy's dad and demands them to take her to the party. Tori tells her no, but Trina shows up anyway. She attempts to sing to Shawn Quincy, but is dragged away by security. As she is being dragged away, she tells Tori to help her, but Tori pretends that she's never seen Trina before in her life. While Tori and André are singing, Trina uses them as a distraction to steal a waitress's clothes and attempts to sing to Shawn again, but How Trina Got In] calls security, and Trina is dragged away again. After the earthquake, Trina comes in as Tori and André start singing again and starts dancing. Shawn sees her, but let's her be. In Car, Rain & Fire, After Trina spreads a rumor around school that Beck asked her out, he decides to get back at her. He pretends to be in love with her, and goes over to Trina's house at night. She attempts to cook a large turkey for him (she believes it's a chicken at first until her dad comes in), first putting it into the oven but forgetting to turn it on, then shoving it into the microwave. Robbie and André each come as well, proclaiming their love for Trina. After the boys get into a fight, Trina tells her Dad what happened, only to find the boys playing with sock puppets on the couch. Beck then asks Trina if she's learned her lesson, and they all dance in a circle around her before they run out of the house, implying that Beck asking her out & the rest of events that happened to her up until that point was just a play act that was to haunt her for lying about Beck in the first place. In Tori & Jade's Play Date, Trina smashes Robbie's guitar when he and Cat tell her that her date was standing her up. In April Fools' Blank, Trina and the gang perform Shut Up N' Dance at the last scene. In Driving Tori Crazy, A movie shoot causes a traffic jam that interferes with Tori's morning commute and she is forced to take the long ride to school. Tori rides with Trina as usual, but the drive is made unbearable when Trina forces her to shave her legs and armpits, and turns the heat up to 120 degrees so she can do her special yoga. Then she performs Five Fingaz To the Face with the rest of the main cast. In How Trina Got In, Various bizarre stories are told about Trina and how she gained admission to Hollywood Arts. André says that it's that Trina did have talent back then, but then Sinjin accidentally hits Trina with a stage light, knocking the talent out of her. Jade says that when she did her terrible singing, the staff said no, but then Trina threw a gas bomb, making them pass out (except for her because she wore a gas mask), so Trina checks yes for each clipboard, followed by the staff not remembering this. Beck says that when Trina sang terribly, the staff said no, so Trina let up another deal, by putting up a fighting challenge for the staff, so if she wins, she would get in. Sikowitz says that when the rest of the staff ran to get Sinjin's face from the soda machine, he watched Trina's audition himself, while drinking rotten coconut milk, which makes him hallucinate and see Trina doing talented and funny stuff, so then Sikowitz lets her in. In Tori Goes Plantinum, Trina auditions for a contest to sing the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards. The winner is Tori. In Crazy Ponnie, Trina keeps on blowing her nose, into tissues that end up having a lot of snot. Afterwards, she starts to get a fever. In The Blonde Squad, Trina is seen talking with Robbie. Personality .]] Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, conceited, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, she possesses the actual talent of a much lower grade. She got into Hollywood Arts because of Sikowitz having visions because of the coconut milk he drank, as stated in How Trina Got In. In Survival of the Hottest, Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina once wrote a play and Robbie ended up reviewing it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of its "comical" nature. Ungrateful side Trina showed her ungrateful side in The Birthweek Song, in which she didn't consider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her birthday present that came from the heart, because Tori didn't pay any money for it, much to the dismay of Tori and André (the writer of the song). She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole from him in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Trina thinks she is popular but it is shown throughout most of the show that she isn't. In Survival of the Hottest, she invites herself on a beach trip that Tori and her friends are planning and everyone (including Tori) protests. Later in the episode, when they all are trapped in Beck's RV and heat escalates, she complains by asking, "Why did you invite me here?" Everyone bluntly reminds her that she invited herself and they didn't want her to come, Jade even going as far to shout, "No one likes you!" She also always make Tori answer the door. Grateful Side Trina loves her sister, despite their many squabbles. Trina got mad at Cat for using Grizzly Glue on Tori's face in Tori the Zombie. Trina also seemed worried when she warned Tori of the bush daisies in Tori Gets Stuck. Trina was particularly angry when Tori was unfairly imprisoned in Locked Up!. In Helen Back Again, since she thought Tori was getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, Trina said she would consider giving Tori a little bit of her "talent" if she could. Relationships Tori Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. However she does try to downplay her sisters talents while claiming hers are superior, like when she quickly replied, "But I would have been''' AMAZING!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn't appreciate Tori's song before taking it to an agency claiming it as her own. It is shown in Freak the Freak Out that Trina is a little afraid of Tori despite being the older sister, as Tori threatens her twice in the episode. The first time Tori tries to hit Trina with a camera. The second time Tori threatens to take Trina's wisdom teeth out herself and she runs from Tori. '(See: Torina) ' André Harris '''(2010-present: Frenemy) Trina was André's partner in the talent showcase. Trina often calls André "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares about the songwriter. André seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. Being partnered up with Trina is also how André met and quickly became best friends with Trina's sister, Tori. (See: Trandré) Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Frenemy) Trina's relationship with Robbie could be considered quite complex. According to her in Stage Fighting, she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirtatious advances to no avail, but eventually leaves her alone. They have been shown to get along well on some occasions though. Trina and Robbie are seen to be friends since she lets him feel her feet and lets him get his feet smoothed. Robbie also vomited in Trina's bag after he drank fish tank water in Survival of the Hottest. In The Wood, Robbie and Trina work The Grub Truck for Festus (after hurting him), where Trina fries Rex's foot, upsetting Robbie. Later, though, they take part in pelting the students with food together. She even did some backup dancing and "noises" in his Slap music video for the song Monkey Woman. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine (2010-present: Good Friend) .]] .]] They never interacted with each other until Tori the Zombie, since they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in Tori the Zombie. Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be on good terms. They seem to be friends, despite Trina getting annoyed with Cat's ditsy personality. She even asked for her phone number in Survival of the Hottest to call her when she left and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. In The Diddly-Bops, after Cat asks everyone to do another Diddly-Bops performance, and they all refuse, Trina agrees to be the hamburger of the Diddly-Bops and is seen walking away with Cat. In Tori Gets Stuck, Trina called Cat to go with her see patients with Tuberculosis for the play. (See: Catrina) Jade West (2010-present: Enemy) Jade thinks of Trina as an annoying, talentless person and is not on good terms with her. In Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina gave her a flier, Jade crumpled it up and stuffed it down her shirt. In The Birthweek Song, Tori asks what to get her for her birthday and Jade says "Talent." In Survival of the Hottest, Jade says to Trina that "Nobody likes her" twice. Jade also yelled at Trina in Ice Cream for Ke$ha because Trina touched her. Jade is also one of the few characters to talk about Trina's lack of talent. It's pretty clear that Jade prefers Tori to Trina (See: Trade) Beck Oliver (2010-present: Acquaintance/Frenemy/Former and Possible Crush) Trina and Beck don't interact that much in the series. The basically only notable interactions are in Survival of the Hottest, when Trina made an impulsive comment on Beck's RV, which she eventually regretted. In Freak the Freak Out, Beck, André, and Robbie took care of Trina while Cat, Jade, and Tori were at the Karaoke Dokie. In The Wood, Beck was the one Trina had smell her arm. Trina admits to thinking Beck and her would make a perfect couple in The Worst Couple, and flirts with him. In Car, Rain & Fire she spreads a rumor saying that Beck asked her out so she could get more popular with boys, which could also show that she does have a crush on him. She also kisses him. He then kisses her back and asks her out on a date but it turns out to be a joke, which seemed to upset Trina slightly. She also showed these feelings once again in Tori Goes Platinum when she heard Beck knock on the door and didn't want him to see her with mayonnaise on her face. (See: Brina) Trina's PearProducts *Orange PearPhone XT *Orange PearPad 2 Songs Solos in a Group Number Unreleased Songs Season One Wreckord.jpg|'You're The Reason' (The Birthweek Song) Trina Vega in Trina!-1-.JPG|'Chicago' (Jade Dumps Beck) HO!.jpg|'Five Fingaz To the Face' (with Cat) (Tori the Zombie)|link=Five Fingaz To the Face Victoria-justice-wifi-sky-04.jpg|'You're The Reason' (Wi-Fi in the Sky) Trina Chases a Music Producer.JPG|'You're The Reason' (The Diddly-Bops) Back Up Vocals Season Two *''All I Want Is Everything'' **'Singer: 'Tori **'Back Up With: 'Jade, André and Cat *''I Want You Back'' **'Singer: 'Tori **'Back Up With: 'Jade, André, Cat, Beck and Robbie Gags There are several running gags about Trina. She is easily angered, even when people aren't trying to offend her. She'll often remark, "I am so upset!" Another running gag is that she gets jealous when people are more talented than she is. For example, in the Pilot, she implies that André is an average piano player when he is really very accomplished. Even though Trina finally tells Tori that she was great at the Big Showcase, she adds, "I would've been AMAZING!" implying that she believes she can do better, despite her apparent lack of vocal talent. She even states in Helen Back Again, "I'm reeeeeeaaaaally talented!" She is also easy to anger when someone tells her that she isn't as talented as she thinks she is; the review for her play was only positive because she forced Robbie to write it like that. Starting in Season 3, whenever someone is at the door, she demands Tori to get it. Quotes * "But I would have been amazing!" *"It's OK, there's nothing wrong with being average. Anyway, you're not alone. I got your back." *"Shut up! Oh my God!" *"...Yeah, I think you were a little flat on the last chorus. grabs her by the shirt Oh! Can't hit your sister during her birthweek." *"A song is not a gift." *"Can I wear a song? No. Can I eat a song? No. Can I flaunt a song and make people jealous, no, you FAILED!" *"CAN I HAVE A COFFEE TOO!?" *(mockingly) Then it's not a real present! *Quilt? honks SHUT UP! *For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. (pauses) ... THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! *"I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions?" *"Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me?!" *"GET THIS WALL OFF ME!" Trivia * She doesn't have very many friends her own age, which is probably why she hangs out with Tori and the rest of the gang so often. *In Pilot it is gathered that she possibly has one cavity, maybe several as she is shocked that Tori has never had one. *Her address is reference to creator Dan Schneider. S(South)-Schneider, Street name-James, Dr(Drive)-Dan (Schneider's full name is Daniel James Schneider). *In Pilot, Trina had shorter black hair, but in later episodes, she is seen having longer, dark, brownish-blond highlighted hair. *Trina has been absent in more episodes than any other main character. She was absent in Robarazzi, Beck's Big Break, The Great Ping Pong Scam, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck Falls for Tori, and Jade Gets Crushed. *In Freak the Freak Out, she attacked Robbie, Beck, and André using what looked like martial art moves. It is known that Trina knows karate. In Helen Back Again, she is seen practicing karate and uses her skills on Robbie. Also, Daniella Monet, the actress who plays Trina, has said that she takes martial arts during an interview with "Popstar! Magazine". *Trina hates peas, as seen in Freak the Freak Out. *Trina seems to hate taking medicine, as seen in Freak the Freak Out. *Trina (technically Daniella) is very flexible. She was seen tumbling down the stairs, causing her to land in a split (Freak the Freak Out). *Trina is depicted as being a very bad singer, but Daniella Monet who portrays her is a decent vocalist. She was one of the background singers in Make It Shine, All I Want Is Everything, and Leave It All To Shine. She also had a solo line in the song Shut Up N' Dance in April Fools Blank. *Trina is revealed in How Trina Got In to have passed her first audition to Hollywood Arts thanks to Sikowitz suffering a hallucination while drinking spoiled coconut milk. *Trina claims that nothing scares her anymore after she's seen her grandmother naked, but in one of TheSlap.com videos, Tori scares her 7 times. *Trina has shown minimal interaction with most of the main characters. *According to Tori in A Film by Dale Squires, when she was 6 they went to the mall at Christmas time, and having a bladder infection, she peed all over Santa Claus. *Although Trina's meant to be in high school, Daniella Monet is actually the oldest cast members, as she's 22. *Whenever Trina buys a pair of jeans, she buys them a few sizes too small and stretches them out at home, as displayed in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. *Although Trina is not very popular, she seems to attract quite a bit of male attention from the "losers" of the world, most notably Robbie, Sinjin, and Lendle. However, she once attempted to go out with a boy who ditched her halfway through their date and went to extremes to avoid her. When she offered to kiss a pre-teen boy in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, he rejected her, and her attempts to seduce her crush and neighbor Shawn Becker failed as well. This bad luck continues in Season 3, where in Car, Rain & Fire André, Beck and Robbie only pretend to be in love with her to teach her a lesson, and in Hollywood Arts, she gets stood up by a boy who says hanging out with her would be insane. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Trina gets tuberculosis from an old man while trying to learn how to cough and hack well for her role in Steamboat Suzie. *Trina sleep sweats, as documented in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Trina has a crooked toe. *In the episode The Wood, Trina auditioned to be in a reality show but got rejected by the producers. *Trina had to babysit Mabel and Wilson in iParty with Victorious, but didn't do a very good job. *As shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, Trina used to have Mr. Gradstein. *She can drive (as seen in Tori the Zombie). *In iParty with Victorious, at the party she wears an outfit similar to Kairi's in Kingdom Hearts II. It also has the same color as the dress that Tori wears during Make it Shine. *In Season 2, her PearPhone is orange, which might be a reference to Nickelodeon. *She doesn't know how to delete a status post on TheSlap. It is possible that there is not a way to delete a status update. Although her sister posts a lot of things on TheSlap during an episode, and those posts are not seen on the real website of TheSlap. *She loves Cream of Wheat, according to the episode Helen Back Again. *Trina tends to only get minor roles in plays (for example in Tori Gets Stuck), as she is a bad actress, with the exception of Tori's play in Who Did It to Trina?, only because she blackmailed Tori. *She seems to be a very bad driver. In Tori the Zombie, she puts on lip gloss while driving instead of watching the road, and on TheSlap it was mentioned that she has two unpaid parking tickets. *She and Cat are the only characters whose lockers haven't been shown/pointed out yet. *She is in a Theatrical Design class, as seen in Tori & Jade's Play Date. *She is a possible Los Angeles Lakers Basketball fan, as her date was taking her to one of their games in Tori & Jade's Play Date and she seemed excited about it. *She, unlike her sister, has not spoken Spanish on the show yet. *Even though she is portrayed as a bad singer, she has been able to sing well in iParty with Victorious and April Fools Blank. *She is shown to be able to rap as seen in Tori the Zombie. *She has an orange PearPhone and orange PearPad. So, probably orange is her favorite color. *Everybody says "She is TALENTLESS" And everybody agrees. But in April Fools Blank, she actually sang one paragraph of the song "Shut Up N' Dance" and it wasn't even horrible. Since April Fools Blank was an episode that shouldn't make sense and everyone wasn't completely in character throughout the episode, Trina was acting like her portrayer, Daniella Monet, which she has good vocals. *Trina was shown to be a good actress when she faked cried along with Tori and Cat. *Trina got into Hollywood Arts because during her audition Sikowitz drank a bad coconut that caused him to have visions which made him decide to let Trina in. *It is possible her diva like attitude is a cry for attention which would make sense since Tori seems to be the only person who cares about her. *In Driving Tori Crazy Trina also shaves her armpit and legs while she is driving Tori to school since a movie was being filmed near their house. *It is possible that she is a fan of Niki Watkins, due to her singing The Joke Is On You and You Haven't Seen the Best of Me for her Hollywood Arts auditions. *Her full name could be Katrina, but goes by Trina for short. *She puts condiments on her face, such as mustard and mayonnaise seen in Tori Goes Platinum. *She had braces when she first got in to Hollywood Arts. *No one likes her as told by Jade West in Survival of the Hottest and Terror on Cupcake Street. *She seemed to be nerdy in the flashback. *It is also unknown if she went to Sherwood with Tori. *She still thinks Robbie has a crush on her. *She is the oldest main character. *Despite being the least liked main chracter, she does have more fans than Robbie and Rex on TheSlap. Gallery Vega, Trina Vega, Trina Vega, Trina Vega, Trina Vega, Trina